(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling how broadcast programming is displayed. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for allowing viewers to control and/or alter the content of broadcast television programming in a flexible manner.
(b) Description of Related Art
Known television broadcast systems, including cable, analog satellite and conventional analog broadcast television systems, do not provide viewers with any significant degree of control over how broadcast programming is displayed. For example, most television broadcasts, such as sporting events, use several cameras to view the event taking place. The video signals from these cameras are fed to a control room for observation. A director, while observing all of the feeds from the cameras, selects the shot that will be broadcast to viewers. The director is free to choose any one of the many feeds for broadcast at any time. The decision as to which feed will be broadcast is a subjective decision made by the director, and viewers have no control over which camera shots are made available to them for display.
In addition to a program's video content, directors also control the timing, format and content of graphical information that may be displayed from time to time as part of the program presentation. For example, during a broadcast of a baseball game, broadcasters/directors routinely display statistics related to the game.
When a player comes to bat for the first time, the broadcaster temporarily superimposes on the broadcast image the players statistics such as his name, batting average, home runs and runs-batted-in (RBI). In subsequent at bats, the displayed statistics may include how the player has done so far in the current game. Similarly, when a new pitcher enters the game, the broadcaster temporarily superimposes on the broadcast image the pitchers statistics such as his won-loss record, earned-run-average (ERA), innings pitched, and strikeouts. The decision as to the timing, format and content of the displayed statistical information is made by the broadcaster/director, and viewers have no control over when and how such information is displayed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that provides viewers with the flexibility to control how broadcast programming is displayed. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for allowing viewers to control and/or alter the content of broadcast television programming in a flexible manner.